<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DON'T FOLLOW THAT PATH by Clintasha_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841255">DON'T FOLLOW THAT PATH</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clintasha_123/pseuds/Clintasha_123'>Clintasha_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control Aftermath &amp; Recovery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clintasha_123/pseuds/Clintasha_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton isn't willing to continue living after the Battle of New York, but maybe someone would change his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Loki, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DON'T FOLLOW THAT PATH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is only a one-shot but maybe a part of many.<br/>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Many sequels came from Loki’s mind-control in Clint. One of the first ones was that Shield’s best scientists recommended Fury to dispense with services, at first, Clint doubted Nick would fire him, it has been many years working for them, they couldn’t sack him just like that. Anyway, he wronged, his boss followed the suggestions, and kicked him from the organization two weeks after the Battle of New York. Natasha tried to make him change his mind, but it was too late, Fury was sure on his decision. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clint PSTD worsened this happening to him, SHIELD was the only thing that could keep him away from his thoughts. The mission helped him to relax, to have his mind in other important matters. But, when he was alone the terrible memories returned to appear in him, many times materialized in nightmares at night.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“My little Hawk, together we will rule this world, this bunch of filthy humans”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The maniac always was telling him this, the exact same phrase, and he would smile ready to comply with any order that Loki told him. That’s the worst repetitive dream that Clint had been having, and now that he had been always alone, this was intensified.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He tried to talk to the rest of the Avengers about the memories, but they had always something to do, not even Natasha had the time to talk to him, she was always on a kind of mission. He hadn’t seen her for weeks. He had been requested to go in for a therapist, but he was uncomfortable talking about those things to an unknown person. Anything could calm his thoughts. Only was one thing that maybe could stop the pain. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Death.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He had been thinking about the posibilty of commiting suicide. He felt so guilty about what he had done. He saw the faces of the families of the Shield agents that he had killed during his encounter with Loki, he saw the destruction on streets of New York that might have been stopped if he hadn’t helped the God of Mischief. Every memory of the innocent people...He wanted to kill himself, it was the only way for him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It had been 2 months since New York, and he decided to do it that day, he was alone in his Brooklin department as he had been. He lived on the 5th floor, so it was the perfect height to jump. He breathed in and went to the window with no balcony. He opened it, his heart  rate was higher than usual and he started to cry uncontrollably thinking about Natasha, and the rest of his friends. But then he thought again about Loki and the world fell apart.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Hawk, my little bird, you want to please me, don’t you?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>He felt Loki’s breath in his neck yet and his own weird smile looking directly at him ready to do anything he said. He won’t take this anymore.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He breathed in again, and put one foot on the border of the window, and his other foot near to be putted, when a voice called his name.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Clint, stop, don’t do this to yourself, you don’t want to” it was a men’s voice, a really known voice “Stop, Hawk, please”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He turned his head around, and looked at the horrible god who was staring at him. Clint’s blood started to boil.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Go away, this is all your fault, I’m going to do what has to be done”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The god came closer to him “Barton, it was all my fault, don’t do this, I came to stop you from doing this madness”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“And you think I would listen to you, after everything?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki now took him by his hand, and made him go back. Clint started to be afraid and nervous “Please, I was as control as you were, a mad titan, Thanos controlled me to”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clint blinked “Why should I believe you? I don’t think he made you fuck me, am I wrong?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki sighted with sadness, and before Clint could turn back “That was the only thing that you may be right. Before he could mind-control me I have seen you before, and you were the perfection personified, I wanted you inside me, and that feeling were intensified by the scepter”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clint kind of sceptic sighted and said “ok, Loki, continue”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I didn’t want to do anything you didn’t want, but the Scepter of Thanos made that part of me show off. The real me would have wanted that, but consented not in that way”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clint had glassy-eyes, part of him wanted to believe him , but the pain he left was too much to carry on, but also something So be true if that had happened both wanting it, with no mind control, Clint maybe had agreed. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Clint, anyways sorry for everything, sorry to make you killing all those humans, and please stop don’t kill yourself, it isn’t worthy, and you don’t deserve it”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Barton looked repeatedly to both the window and Loki. Loki’s apologies may had helped to close certain wounds, mainly the ones that had left after being rape. Then he looked at Loki’s green eyes, which were a blue color a few months ago as his eyes. Maybe he was right at least for once. Clint put his foot in the floor, and starred a few moments at Loki who was slightly relieved “I think I call this off for another day, it isn’t worthy”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m glad to hear that” Clint tried to touch him but his had pase through his body “I’m only a illusion, I’m not here, I’m in Asgard prison”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Maybe I’ll see you one day”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah perhaps”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki’s figure fade away, and Clint was left alone, but for the first time in months that wasn’t a bad thing </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it doesn't make sense<br/>I did my best :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>